


The Bounds of the Universe

by rowx3yourships



Series: Time Sends off the Past and Welcomes the Future [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Found Family, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Moonwalk (Music Video), Liu Yang Yang is a bit Unstable, M/M, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Other, Qian Kun is Stressed, Slice of Life, Spaceships, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery is Overworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: “What do you think you’re doing to my ship?”Kun turned to frown at Ten as he settled in the other seat. “Yourship?” He raised an eyebrow before turning back to pressing buttons on the master board, ignoring the alarms going off.Ten scoffed, shifting to reach and and turn the photonic subspace collider on, quickly moving to press more buttons and grabbed the navigational controls. “Of course it’s my ship. Ask me again after I keep us from crashing and I’ll show you what I mean.” He spared just a split second to turn and wink at Kun, laughing as Kun shook his head.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, platonic wayv ensemble
Series: Time Sends off the Past and Welcomes the Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Bounds of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> _[ title is taken from Ivan Torrent's song of the same name ]_
> 
> so this is something that originally came to mind back when the mv for "Moonwalk" came out and I've simply been playing around with it / world-building / working on other things / etc - but I figured I would try it and see if anyone is interested ... I have multiple parts to this story, but instead of doing a multi-chaptered piece that I have no idea how long it will be or take to write / post, I'm going to do them as a series of (mostly) one shots ...
> 
> hope you enjoy and are staying safe and taking care of yourselves ... be kind to each other as well - this world is a nasty place

“What do you think you’re doing to my ship?”

Kun turned to frown at Ten as he settled in the other seat. “ _ Your _ ship?” He raised an eyebrow before turning back to pressing buttons on the master board, ignoring the alarms going off. 

Ten scoffed, shifting to reach and and turn the photonic subspace collider on, quickly moving to press more buttons and grabbed the navigational controls. “Of course it’s my ship. Ask me again after I keep us from crashing and I’ll show you what I mean.” He spared just a split second to turn and wink at Kun, laughing as Kun shook his head

“Guanheng! What’s going on down there?!” Kun reached and called out through the com system. He flipped a few more switches, cursing as the ship did a sudden drop before suddenly settling again. 

“You can’t expect me to work miracles when I can’t get the supplies I need because we’re-” Guanheng’s voice was drowned out by a loud crash. Before Kun could worry, there was a string of curses that came over the com system. “We need to set down for a while so I can try to fix everything.  _ We _ need a break too.” 

The alarms suddenly stopped and Kun spun to look over at Ten, trying to ignore the smugness of his grin as he felt the ship’s flight settle. “I told you I would keep us from crashing  _ my _ ship.” There were more banging noises from the com system and Kun saw Ten setting the ship to autopilot before standing. “I’ll go see what’s wrong. And I’ll try to find Yangyang. He disappeared again right after we left Bantbl.”

“Tell me again why we stopped there in the first place?” Kun turned his seat, raising an eyebrow at Ten. “Everybody knows they belong to the Crusades of Light.”

Ten shrugged with a grin. “Why do we ever do anything we do? That shipment gave us the money to keep everything going for a while until we get another. Maybe Guanheng can get some things fixed on the ship with it too.” He leaned over pressing a kiss to Kun’s lips before pulling back with a smile. “I set the course for Dlanh. We’ll pick up what we need then go take a break on Nesyll. We all need it.” He leaned down and pressed another light kiss to Kun’s lips before pulling away with a smile and turning to the door.

Kun nodded with a small sigh, watching as Ten walked out and the door closed behind him. He knew the ship needed to be taken care of, he could hear it calling to him. And he was sure the others on the ship could use a break as well. Ten might try to keep up a happy and strong front, but Kun could tell how he was becoming stretched thin. He hadn’t been sleeping well and it had gotten to the point where Kun was more likely to awaken to a cold bed, only to find Ten pacing the ship or sketching things rather than actually sleeping. Guanheng did what he could with the ship, and Kun was starting to believe he might have some type of technological magic, because there was no way the ship should still be running. Not after their last stop at Bantbl. 

Just the thought of the planet made Kun frown. He hated stopping there, especially now that Lucas wasn’t with them any more. With Lucas they could trade and interact with the people easier as Lucas fit in easier with their standards, while Ten was almost a complete opposite. Not to mention there was something about that planet that always seemed to send Yangyang into a wildness. Every time they stopped on the planet, Yangyang would spend the next several days lurking around the ship, sometimes laughing and sometimes screaming. Nobody knew the reasoning behind his reaction to the planet, and while Ten had tried to get him to explain, Yangyang refused to answer any questions about the planet, or his extreme reaction to it. 

Hopefully spending some time resting on Nesyll would help them all a great deal. He missed a few of the friends that he had made during their many stops on the planet as well as some of the children at the academy. It had been several months since they were able to go back, and Kun felt himself smile at the prospect. 

He turned at the sound of the door opening behind him and cautiously raised an eyebrow at Yangyang as he walked in and sat in the other seat. While Yangyang had been learning some of the basics for flying the ship, Kun wasn’t sure what sort of mindset he was in at the moment and didn’t know if he could trust the youngest. He watched as Yangyang pulled his knees up to his chest and spun the seat around in a circle, laughing at the dizzying motion. Kun’s chest ached every time he saw the boy after they left Bantbl. It was as if the planet set off some broken part of his mind and he wished he knew how to help fix things for him.

“We’re stopping on Dlanh for some things then going to Nesyll. Do you have anything you want Ten to pick up when we stop?” Kun tried to keep his voice calm.

Yangyang grabbed the control panel with one hand, suddenly stopping the spinning and laughing and stared at Kun with a blank frown. He didn’t say anything and instead just stared. Kun didn’t drop his eyes, as he wasn’t sure how that might affect Yangyang, and he tried to not outwardly show any change in demeanor. Suddenly Yangyang jumped up and turned to run back out of the door in the back of the control room, his laughter echoing again as he ran down the corridor.

Sighing, Kun felt his shoulders drop as he leaned his head back, rubbing his hands over his face. Hopefully the time on Nesyll would help bring Yangyang back to himself, and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt himself (or anyone else) before they reached the other planet. 

A sudden alarm from the control panel made Kun jump before spinning around with a frown, glancing around to see where it was coming from. He really didn’t want to have any more trouble before they made it to their first stop. 

He saw the alarm was from an incoming message from the docking authorities on Dlanh and frowned before reaching to hit the com system to call throughout the ship. “Ten, love, why are we getting an incoming message from the docking authorities? It’s marked urgent and there were multiple alarms that went off.”

Ten’s voice came back through the system, with a small nervous chuckle. “Shit, I must have forgotten to disarm the cloaking and weapons systems. I’ll be there in a moment, babe.”

“Gross, can you two keep the lovey-dovey to yourselves?” Guanheng’s voice came next with a quiet echo of the laughter from Yangyang. Although whether the laughter was from the com system or just an echo of wherever he was currently lurking, Kun didn’t know.

Kun sighed and reached to start disarming the weapons systems, frowning slightly. The planet’s authorities of Dlanh had gotten more stringent about their neutral status after the last battle that left two of the outer planets in shambles. He was about to start removing the cloaking systems when the door opened behind him and Ten walked over to sit in the other seat, moving to check the message from Dlanh (which was a warning like Kun had suspected) and pressed the buttons to send a reply. 

“This is the captain of the **_Vision_** speaking.” Kun managed to keep from scoffing to himself at Ten’s words and the accompanying smirk. “We are returning from a trading voyage and left hyperspeed just outside your planet’s control field. We have disarmed all weapons systems and dropped our cloaking. Our docking and trade permit number is 170119.”

As soon as Ten finished and sent the message, Kun turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “So you’re the captain now?”

Ten’s grin spread across his face again with a smug nod. “Of course I am. Or do I need to remind you of how many times I’ve had to save  _ my _ ship, darling?”

Kun laughed loudly before Guanheng’s voice came through the com system again. “Cut it out you two. Or at least keep your foreplay to your own quarters.”

Ten’s laugh was loud and Kun felt his chest lighten at the sound. “Don’t be jealous, Guanheng. Maybe you should try leaving the ship sometime and you can find someone of your own. I hear Nesyll has some very alluring possibilities.”

Kun smiled and shook his head, ignoring the wink that Ten sent him along with the words. “Okay, everyone settle in, we have our docking permission and bay number. I’m taking us down.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the wayv members - this is just fiction ]
> 
> the names of the other planets / such are taken from an original work of mine so if they are copies / such - it is an honest coincidence
> 
> i hope you enjoy ... this is just a bit of a prequel / intro type ... so hopefully it's interesting? ... let me know what you think / such and if you would like to see more of this au


End file.
